


A Jock in the Wild: A Documentary by Akaashi Keiji and Kuroo Tetsurou

by makichansenpai



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I tried at humor... again, M/M, Multi, Nature, akaashi being an ass in the beginning, hooting, kuroo is a city boy who can't put up a tent to save his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi go camping.</p><p>They adopt a baby owl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jock in the Wild: A Documentary by Akaashi Keiji and Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAkaKuro week Day 4!!
> 
> Prompt: Nature (and animals???)
> 
> Extra points if you guys know my reference for Kuroo in the beginning!!!

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo have just arrived at their camping spot.  Bokuto immediately dropped his things, and ran out further into the woods while hooting.  Akaashi and Kuroo have placed their things down, and decided to prepare everything before Bokuto comes back, or they'll never get anything done.  Kuroo was kind of nervous since this is his first time camping, and Akaashi has noticed his growing anxiety.

 

"Kuroo-san? Are you okay?" Akaashi asked.

 

Kuroo snorts, "Of course I am Akaashi!"

 

Akaashi nods, "You should probably put up your tent first.  It's the most important thing to have before it gets dark."

 

"Got it Akaashi!" Kuroo says as he takes out his tent from the bag.  He proceeds to follow the instructions that came with it, and was actually doing pretty well for his first time.  By the time he finished his tent, there was still light out and he felt very proud of himself for putting up the tent so well.  Just when he was going to turn to Akaashi to tell him that he was absolutely fine with camping, his tent fell apart.  Kuroo immediately lost his cool and started stomping on his tent for being an asshole.  After a couple minutes of taking out his frustrations on the tent, Akaashi cleared his throat. Kuroo stopped and looked at Akaashi. 

 

Akaashi looked as though he was trying very hard not to laugh at Kuroo. "Kuroo-san… I'm sorry, but… we actually have a tent that can fit all three of us.  I just wanted to see how you putting up a tent would unfold.  I kid you not, you did not disappoint."  He said letting out a few laughs in between.

 

Kuroo felt his face burn in embarrassment.  "Not cool Akaashi."

 

Akaashi chuckled and kissed Kuroo on the cheek.  "Better?"

 

Kuroo hums, "Maybe one more, and I'll forgive you for embarrassing me."

 

Akaashi complied, and gave Kuroo another kiss.  "The tent is ready if you wanna check it out.  We should hurry though.  We don't know what kind of animal Bokuto has provoked. "  Akaashi said while checking their bags for the video camera. 

 

"Nah. I trust you Akaashi.  If you say that it'll fit all of us, then it will.  Let's just go find Bo before he gets mauled or something." Kuroo said.

 

Just then, the two heard someone yelling, and that yelling was getting closer to them. "AKAAAGGGGGSSSSSHHHIIII!!! KUUUROOOOOO!!!" Bokuto yelled while running to his two boyfriends.  "YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND! HOLY SHIT IT'S, LIKE…. TOTALLY AWESOME AND UNBELIEVABLE!!!" Bokuto yelled once more before turning around and running back in the direction he came from. 

 

Kuroo and Akaashi looked at each other with wide eyes, and immediately started following Bokuto after making sure they had the camera at hand.  They both tried to keep up with their energetic boyfriend, but Bokuto just had triple the energy and endurance the two had combined. 

 

Akaashi and Kuroo decided to just take it slow, and just follow the noise of their hooting boyfriend.  A couple minutes later, the two found Bokuto on his knees, softly hooting at something.

 

"Kuroo-san, start recording." Akaashi said as he shoved the camera into Kuroo's hands.  Akaashi walks towards Bokuto and leans in to see what he's hooting at.  Akaashi sees that Bokuto was trying to "communicate" with a small baby owl.  Akaashi signaled Kuroo to come closer with the camera.

 

Kuroo approached the two slowly, not wanting to disturb whatever Bokuto was hooting at.  When he was at a good distance, he heard an actual owl hooting.  His eyes widen, and made the camera zoom in to the owl. 

 

"I think it's hurt.  There's blood.  Kuroo-san, stop recording.  Bokuto-san, move out of the way so I can assess the poor thing."  Akaashi directed.  Kuroo stopped recording and turned off the camera as Bokuto nodded and moved out of the way for Akaashi.  Akaashi talked softly to the owl, "Hey there.  It's gonna be okay.  Come on out. We'll help you."  He said as he stuck out his hand for the owl to climb onto.  As if sensing Akaashi's good nature, the owl slowly hopped onto Akaashi's palm. 

 

Akaashi slowly brought his hand closer to himself, and checked the owl for injuries.  "She seems fine.  I don't see cuts or anything.  The blood is definitely not her's." 

 

Bokuto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and Kuroo let out a relieved sighed.  They were all glad that the owl wasn't hurt.

 

"Hey hey! We should totally look for her nest!  Maybe her family is back there waiting for her!" Bokuto said and zoomed further into the woods again. 

 

Akaashi sighed, and Kuroo laughed.  "Don't worry babe.  You know how he is.  He won't get far."  Kuroo said as he held Akaashi's hand and pulled him to follow Bokuto.

 

"I know.  I just wish that he would think about things before acting them out."  Akaashi said while trying to make sure the little owl was comfortable.

 

Kuroo hummed in agreement.  It would be nice if Bokuto could think things through sometimes, but that wouldn't be the Bokuto they know and love. 

 

The two walked in silenced until they heard Bokuto yell (again).  "Guys! I found a nest!"  Kuroo and Akaashi picked up their pace, but not too much so that they don't bother the owl.

 

They walked for a couple minutes, and when they couldn't see Bokuto, Kuroo yelled out. "Bokuto!! Where you at bro?"

 

"Up here!" They heard.  The two looked up and saw that Bokuto was up in a tree looking serious.

 

"What's wrong, Bo?"  Kuroo asked.

 

Bokuto climbed down the tree, and whispered, "There's a lot of blood around the nest, and it also looks like there was quite a struggle.  I don’t think she has a home anymore."  Bokuto said solemnly as he petted the owl.

 

Akaashi and Kuroo stood frozen, in shock of what the little owl had gone through.  She had obviously escaped the incident unscathed, but it didn't seem that way for her family.

 

"Hey." Bokuto says in a low voice, "What if… what if we take her home?  We can raise her ourselves!"  Bokuto was already looking hopeful.

 

"That doesn't sound too bad.  She even looks like she'll behave.  Isn't that right, little one?"  Kuroo said while petting the owl's head.  The owl let out a small hoot as if saying that she'll be a good girl.

 

"Okay.  That's fine."  Akaashi said without a second thought. Bokuto and Kuroo turned their heads to look at Akaashi and gaped at him. "What? You guys wanna take her home?  Fine.  Just make sure you do your parts.  If you one of you fails to do your duties to take care of her, then we're taking her to an animal shelter."

 

"AKAASHI!!!" Bokuto yelled, and plomped onto him like he just agreed to marry him.

 

"Hey Akaashi! Think we can get a cat?"  Kuroo asked with hopeful eyes.

 

"Don't push your luck Kuroo-san.  One thing at a time." Akaashi said while trying to pry Bokuto off him.  Kuroo simply nodded.  After all, Akaashi didn't say 'no'.  "But we should probably cancel this trip, and head back home to buy the things we need to take of her."

 

"Hear that Yukie? We get to take you home.  Don't worry, you're in good hands." Bokuto says to the owl.

 

"Yukie?" Kuroo and Akaashi ask at the same time, both raising a questioning eyebrow to Bokuto.

 

"Just look at her! Her feathers are white as snow!  Yuki is too common, so Yukie would work better! It's unique!" Bokuto says as his defense.

 

"Alright! Yukie it is! Welcome to the family!" Kuroo says, smiling wide at the owl.

 

"Alright!" Akaashi says, clapping his hands to get Bokuto's and Kuroo's attention. "Let's head back before it gets dark, and go home.  We have a lot of things to do!"  Bokuto and Kuroo salute Akaashi in understanding, and left him to carry the owl on their walk back to the campsite. 

 

When the three reached the campsite, Kuroo put the camera in the bag, and cleaned up the mess he made with the tent.  Akaashi put the owl down in a safe area, and helped Bokuto take the tent he set up down.  They took about 30 minutes to clear everything up.  Once they were done, Akaashi picked up the owl, and they were on their way to their car to go back home.  Kuroo was definitely happy that he didn't have to sleep out in the wild.  Who knows what would've happened if they had to stay, but one thing is for sure, he's happy that they got a new addition to their family.  He is definitely looking forward to see how Yukie will grow, and how happy Bokuto and Akaashi will be to have their favorite animal as a pet.  Kuroo smiled in genuine happiness and hummed as he walked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!! It's only 9:30pm and I'm so tired. xD
> 
> Leave comments!! Hearing your thoughts about what I write gives me life. <3
> 
> tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


End file.
